Recipes for Life's Special Moments
by doc100
Summary: This is a series of vignettes based on favorite family recipes & special Rabb family moments. This piece takes place as a sequel to 'A Nickel Trumps' & 'Hickory Dickory Dock.'
1. Chapter 1

**Recipes for Life's Special Moments **by doc

_**AN #1:** I started posting this series a while ago on another board. I intended for each chapter to be a stand-alone vignette; although the first several are actually linked in time. I only have the first 2 chapters completed, since the plan was to add a vignette periodically as the need for a new recipe arose. I'll go ahead and post the first 2 chapters that are complete, and maybe someday I'll add a few more??? I wasn't sure that readers were all that interested in my recipes once I started posting._

_**AN #2:** Several readers have commented on my use of food and a shared love of cooking portrayed in my stories. Some have requested that I share the recipes for the dishes that I've included in my writing. I thought it might be fun to write short vignettes of the Rabb family involved in life's special events surrounded by good food and family fun. So I will endeavor to share three of my loves: JAG, writing and cooking. I know this is a bit different from the usual JAG fiction, but I hope you will find the short stories entertaining and the recipes divine. Some of the dishes and sweets are traditions passed down through several generations of my family. My mother instilled a wonderful love for cooking in all of her children…even my brother, who is a much better chef than his wife. Many of my favorite childhood memories originate from our family kitchen in one way or another. I think those memories garnered me with a solid foundation of love, warmth and belonging. Unlike my previous stories, this fictional endeavor is not yet complete. I will post each chapter as it is finished._

_The Rabb family in these vignettes is from my story, 'A Nickel Trumps a Dime of Fate.' The first vignette occurs the morning after my August HBX challenge, 'Hickory Dickory Dock…The Cat Ran Up the Clock.' Harm and Mac spent the evening locked in a bedroom closet compliments of the family pets, who refused to allow them to exit the enclosed structure until a month-long 'cold spell' had ended in slobber-sharing, mating groans and the return of the 'warmth.' For those who haven't read the challenge or the preceding long story, Harm and Mac are married and in private practice together as child advocacy lawyers in San Diego. They have three children, Ben, Conner and Ellie…ages 6, 3 and 2 years. Their four-legged family members include: Molly, the wise old family pooch; Suzy-Q, a young mischievous but loving feline; and Toby, the small but courageous hamster._

_Special thanks to Mom, my faithful finder and keeper of all things related to spelling and grammar…and in many ways, the inspiration for these tales, as she is the creator of several of the culinary delights. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of the characters. I just take them out and play with them on occasion before replacing them safe and sound back on the shelf._

xxxxx

**Part 1: The Morning After…Oh-La-La, A Little Taste of Heaven Stuffed with Strawberries and Cream**

08:20

Saturday Morning

16 February 2013

The Rabb House

La Jolla, California

The master bedroom door creaked open just a crack. Molly slowly stuck her head around the corner looking for signs of life. Suzy's fuzzy little head darted quickly in between the old dog's front paws. Molly sighed indulgently and pushed the kitten back into the hall. "I told you to wait out there until I checked on Ma'am and Sir."

Suzy meowed in reply, "Is the coast clear yet, Molly?"

The old dog pushed the door open a little further and peered toward the huge mahogany bed. Sensing no signs of movement or 'inappropriate' behavior for 'little eyes,' Molly waved a paw at her small co-conspirator. "It's OK, you can come in. Just don't make any noise."

Suzy bolted into the room and pranced around with pride. "I still can't believe we did it, Molly. We out-smarted Sir and Ma'am and put an end to the cold. The house feels nice and warm this morning."

Molly held up a paw to quiet the exuberant kitten, "I told you to keep quiet. Sir and Ma'am were up late last night. They need their sleep. I wouldn't wake them if I didn't need to go outside."

Suzy giggled, "You should have a box like me."

The old dog rolled her eyes; it would be a cold day in…well, somewhere before she would use a box. She preferred a large open space with grass and wind…and interesting smells.

Molly lumbered over to the side of the big, tall bed, and placing her front paws on the mattress, pulled up to gaze over the top. Sir was lying on his side with his arms wrapped around Ma'am. Molly debated her next move, but decided nature's call took precedence. Pushing the blankets back with her snoot, she nuzzled a cold, wet nose into Sir's bare back. Sir jumped at the rude intrusion into his dreams and swatted at the unwelcome intruder. Molly pushed a little more insistently and Sir popped open a dazed eye.

Glancing back toward the dog, Harm blinked in the bright morning sunlight. Mumbling in hushed tones, he spoke to the dog, "Molly, what is it, girl?" Molly whined in reply and pawed at the bed. "Do you need to go outside?" The dog issued a soft yelp of agreement. He sighed in response, weighing the possibilities of returning to the warm depths of sleep versus cleaning up an unpleasant accident. When the dog whined a second time, he groaned and muttered back, "Alright, I'm coming."

Trying to gently extract his arms and chest from under Mac's head, he slowly rose to a sitting position. Mac stirred in her sleep, "Harm?"

He leaned over and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he whispered, "Go back to sleep, sweetheart." She hugged his pillow closer, comforted by his scent and contentedly drifted back to dreamland.

Molly pawed at the bed again with increasing urgency; prompting Harm to reluctantly slip from its welcoming depths of plush fluff and warmth to the cold of the February morn. He pulled the blankets up around his slumbering wife and leaned over once more to kiss her cheek, murmuring, "love you," against the soft skin. He shivered in the cool air and searched the room for his boxers. Finding them in a heap by the bedroom door, he retrieved the thin layer of cotton and hurried toward his closet in search of warmer clothes. He almost tripped over a pile of shoes, pillows and clothing next to the closet door. Shaking his head at the puzzling heap, he shrugged his shoulders and continued on.

Molly dutifully followed in his wake, pacing the floor in a constant reminder of her needs. Ham slipped into a pair of sweats, shoes and socks and ushered the dog back into the bedroom. He found Suzy bouncing on her back paws next to Mac's side of the bed. He lifted the tiny ball of fur into the air with a flourish and smiled at the cat's surprised gaze. Raking a few fingers through the soft fur, he asked, "Suzy, do you want to get in bed with Mac?" The kitten purred her response and wasted no time in settling into the curve at the back of Mac's knees.

Harm turned from the bed and glanced at the none-too-patient dog, "Alright, come on Molly. What do you say we take a walk instead of just going outside this morning?" Molly's tail wagged at the prospect of a nice long jaunt with Sir. Harm grabbed his wallet and keys as he brushed past the dresser. Ruffling his fingers through Molly's short fur as they darted down the hall toward the kitchen, he paused at the refrigerator. "Hey girl, how about we walk down to the gourmet market and pick-up the ingredients for one of Mac's favorite breakfasts?"

Molly licked her lips in reply to the question then ran in circles beside the fridge door. She could already smell the wonderful fragrance of fried pig.

Harm laughed at her antics and reached for the retractable leash. "Come on, Molly…we have shopping to do."

xxxxx

More than an hour later, Mac wandered into the kitchen, eyes barely open a slit. Arm extended, she reached out in search of the carafe on the coffee maker. Coming up empty, she turned toward the source of the other wonderful aromas wafting from the stove and ran right smack into Harm's broad muscular back.

He reached out an arm to steady her and pulled her around to his side. Laughing at the uncoordinated movements of his usually graceful wife, he leaned in to place a kiss on the top of her head. "Still not awake?"

She shook her head against his chest, "Someone didn't let me sleep much last night. What are you doing up so early?"

He chuckled, "It's almost ten o'clock…what happened to my usually early-rising Marine?"

She buried her face further into the soft cotton of his t-shirt, "Need coffee…not enough sleep."

"Well, how about we have some breakfast then we can go back to bed…." She popped open an eyelid and stared at him with a suspicious glare. "To sleep…I thought we could take a nap before we embark on our evening of culinary fun."

"Uhhh," she groaned, "…caffeine."

He smiled at her inarticulate response and handed her a mug of rich chocolate-colored, hot aromatic liquid. She inhaled deeply as the beginnings of a contented smile played on her lips. Taking a small sip, her lids fluttered closed as a rapturous expression crossed her face. "Mmmm…good."

He chuckled and hugged her closer, "Gee Mac, I don't think I've ever seen you this inarticulate before."

She leaned firmly into his embrace and reached up to place a provocative kiss upon his lips. Pulling back, she took another drink of the coffee-flavored concoction and frowned in thought, "Mocha?"

He nodded, "Yep, I talked Evie into giving me her secret recipe. I figured I had some making-up to do."

Mac cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over his bottom lip, "Sweetheart, I told you I understood. I'm not upset…I just wish you would have confided in me sooner. Besides," a mischievous grin flashed over her face, "…you made up for it last night."

"Not really…not enough, anyways." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her nose, "So tonight…is just about you and me."

She frowned, "What about the kids? What time do we need to pick them up from your mom's?"

"No kids," he waggled his brows, "…I called Mom this morning. She and Frank plan to take them to the aquarium today. She said they were happy and content for the first time in a month, and she planned to keep it that way." His expression turned contrite, "I really screwed up, Mac. I was trying to protect my family from all that ugliness and all I did was end up hurting them more."

"The kids are fine, Harm." She ran a hand up and down his back, "They know you love'em. Besides, I think it will be good for them to be doted on by Gummy and Papa for the day."

He shook his head as a playful smirk once again appeared. "Not the 'day', sweetheart…Mom and Frank want them until sometime tomorrow. I think Mom knew we needed some alone time. She gave me the business for keeping secrets from you." He ran his fingers through her hair, "She said I should have learned my lesson when I tried that all those years ago with Mattie and London. She's right you know…it's always better when we talk to each other."

"Wise woman, we should listen to her more," she nodded in agreement, "…no more secrets." Swatting his six, she laughed, "Now, how about that breakfast!"

He grabbed her hand before she could strike again, "Hey, watch it…I might report you for spousal abuse."

She slid around his back and reached up to snag a strawberry, "No judge in the land would find me guilty…in fact, they'd probably agree with my punishment."

He captured her hand against the counter before she could steal more fruit, "And exactly what punishment did you have in mind?"

She winked and quickly withdrew her hand, snatching another berry, "Let me take a nap and maybe I'll show you later." She turned to scurry from his grasp and tripped over the two family pets perched underfoot.

He wrapped an arm around her waist before she could fall forward, "Watch it, Marine. I don't want to spend the day at the hospital…I have more enjoyable activities planned."

Mac glared at the two furry lumps on the floor, "What are you two waiting for?"

Molly released a series of short barks as she wiggled on her rump. Suzy danced on her hindquarters and batted the air. Harm tossed the dog another strip of bacon and let Suzy lick off another finger-full of cream cheese. "They're my assistants, Mac. By the way, what's with all the pillows and clothes by my closet door?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…I didn't put them there. I asked you about them last night, but you ignored me." She smirked at him, "I think you were a little preoccupied."

He nodded his head toward the kitchen table, "Go sit down and I'll serve you breakfast…trust me, you're going to need your strength if I have anything to say about it."

He turned toward the sink to wash his hands as Mac sauntered to the table to await her breakfast. Now that the caffeine was finally kicking in, both her thoughts and movements were returning to norm. "Harm, can I help with anything?"

"No, just have a seat and enjoy your mocha…I've got everything under control."

She stroked a finger down the petals of a brightly colored Gerbera daisy. "Where'd the flowers come from?"

He smiled in reply, "Molly and I walked down to the gourmet market this morning. I needed the fixings for your breakfast."

She glanced out the window with a frown, "In this weather? It looks like it's really going to storm today."

"It wasn't this bad when we left the house, just a little overcast. By the time we were walking back in the door, the clouds had really rolled in and the temperature had dropped."

She studied the gray skies as the first of the fat raindrops began to pelt the windows. "Days like this are good for only one thing."

A smile played on his lips as he whispered, "You should know, sweet thing."

She chuckled, "What was that?"

He shook his head as a blush rose up his cheeks, "Never mind."

"I never understood what that whole conversation was about back then. You'd hit your head and weren't making a lot of sense that day."

He rolled his eyes at the memory, "I better turn the French toast before it burns." He gently scooped the spatula underneath the thick pieces of bread stuffed with strawberries and cream.

"Harm?"

"Yeah Mac?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what that whole 'sweet thing' comment was about?"

He grinned, "Maybe later." He lifted the French toast from the skillet and gently slid it onto a plate. "Much later…maybe never," was muttered under his breath. He covered the thick luscious toast in a healthy serving of maple sauce and added some fruit and bacon to the plate. Fixing a second plate for himself, he carried the food over to the table.

Setting the plate down with a flourish, he grinned with satisfaction, "Your breakfast is served, Madam."

She sliced her fork through the bread and scooped a large dollop of the cream cheese and strawberries. Indulging in the breakfast delight, her face once again reflected absolute pleasure. "I love this recipe for French toast. Evie really outdid herself with this one."

He cleared his throat to gain her attention, "Evie? What about me?"

She grinned and accepted the glass of freshly squeezed orange juice that he offered. Swallowing the food in her mouth, she leaned forward and ran her fingers down his cheek. "Thank you for breakfast, sweetheart. It's absolutely delicious and just what I needed." She pulled his face to hers and placed a kiss on his lips.

Leaning back, he licked his lips, "Mmmm, maple sauce with just a little something extra thrown in." He paused a moment to lick his lips again. At her puzzled look, he grinned, "Tastes better with you added in."

The remainder of breakfast was a pleasant affair. They discussed their plans for the day, the events missed in the dark of the last month and the goings on of the kids.

xxxxx

Sliding another dish into the soapy water, he pointed to the stove, "Mac, could you hand me that frying pan?"

She tossed the dishtowel over her shoulder and retrieved the skillet, "Tell me again why we're not using the dishwasher?"

"Because," he sighed as he scrubbed at the plate covered in congealed cheese, "… 'someone' didn't want to do the dishes after our midnight snack. Between the omelet and the dishes from your dinner preparations last night, the food is stuck on all the plates."

"Well, if I recall correctly…'someone' was distracting me." She dropped the heavy pan into his dishwater, sending soapsuds flying in all directions.

"MAC!" He jumped back from the counter and pulled the wet t-shirt away from his chest.

She giggled unrepentantly, "Harm!"

Snatching the towel from her shoulder to wipe up the mess, he glared, "Marine, I thought we were going to finish this so we could take a nap. What happened to your exhaustion?"

"Caffeine!" She grabbed the remaining grocery sacks off the counter and circled toward the fridge. Unloading the produce, she held up several plastic bags filled with a variety of wild mushrooms. "Harm, what's with all the mushrooms?"

Tossing the towel to the side, he began scrubbing at the skillet once again. "I figured we would need some more, since we ate your mushroom filling in the omelet last night."

Holding up the bags, she chuckled, "Harm, you have enough mushrooms to feed the marines here." He shrugged his shoulders in response. Glancing through the window at the cold inclement weather outside, she pushed the plastic sacks into the fridge. "Never mind, I have a great idea for the extras."

He rinsed the last of the dishes and placed them in the sink to drain. "You're getting behind over here." When she got within reach, he blew a handful of suds into her face. Chuckling at the bubbles on her nose, he reached up to wipe them away, "Turn about's fair play, you know." He reached for an extra towel to help dry the last few remaining plates.

As the last dish was put away, he pulled her into his arms. "Ready for a nap," he waggled his brow.

She leaned up for a kiss, "A nap, huh? I was thinking more along the lines of a nice long soak in the hot tub." She pulled away and tugged on his hand.

He followed her down the hall and into their bedroom. Stopping just outside the bathroom door, he gently tugged on the collar of her robe, "Huh Mac, I thought we already had a discussion about you wearing my robe."

She threw a seductive smile over her shoulder, "And I told you, I liked wearing it…it's like being wrapped in your arms."

He grabbed a handful of fabric and firmly pulled, "Well, I'm reclaiming what's mine…"

_To Be Continued_

**xxxxx XXXXXXXXXXX xxxxx**

**AN: RECIPES**

**Evie's (aka doc's) Special Decadent Mocha**

1-14 oz. can sweetened condensed milk

Strong hazelnut coffee (4 scoops freshly ground hazelnut coffee to make approximately an 8-10 cup carafe)

4 oz. Hazelnut syrup

2 tsp. vanilla extract

1 tsp maple extract (extract NOT syrup)

2 quarts chocolate milk (needs to be the really thick, very chocolate kind. Hershey's is one brand. Depending on taste, you may need to add additional Hershey's chocolate syrup.)

Whipped cream, optional

Mix the mocha in a gallon container (if you have a container that makes a little more then a gallon, all the better for mixing). Add the hot coffee to the sweetened condensed milk, and stir until well mixed. Add the hazelnut syrup, vanilla & maple extract to the coffee mixture. Stir in chocolate milk and additional chocolate syrup as needed.

Refrigerate mocha overnight. Flavors meld and improve with refrigeration!

Stir well before serving. May serve cold over ice with a dollop of whipped cream. The coffee flavor is lighter when served cold. May also heat and serve hot. Coffee flavor is much more evident when served warm.

**xxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxx**

**Heavenly Stuffed French Toast**

1 loaf of a good French or Challah bread, sliced in 1 inch thick slices

Fresh strawberries, sliced

Filling

8 oz. cream cheese, softened

1/3 c. granulated sugar

1 TBSP. lemon juice

Custard

4 large eggs

1 c. heavy cream

2 TBSP granulated sugar

1-2 tsp. vanilla extract

orange zest, optional

Nutmeg, optional

In a small mixing bowl, whip the filling ingredients until smooth & set aside.

Whisk the eggs for the custard in a shallow dish. Add cream, sugar and vanilla extract, mix well. Add optional orange zest, as desired.

Pour vegetable oil into a skillet, enough to lightly coat the bottom of the pan. Heat oil over a low to medium low flame. When oil is hot, spread a generous helping of the filling onto one side of a slice of the French bread. Dunk the plain side of the bread in the custard mixture & place in the skillet. Layer sliced strawberries over the cream cheese filling. Dunk a second slice of bread in the custard mixture and place over the strawberries, plain side down.

Fry the bread until first side is golden, then flip the stuffed French bread to the opposite side. Add nutmeg as desired. Allow second side to fry until golden, and cream cheese mixture is warm.

Serve with butter and Maple Sauce (see below).

**xxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxx**

**Maple Sauce**

1 c. maple syrup

1 c. firmly packed brown sugar

1 c. half & half

2 TBSP. butter

1 tsp. vanilla extract

In a medium saucepan, combine syrup and sugar. Cook over a medium heat until sugar is dissolved. Bring to a boil. Stirring constantly, cook about 2 minutes. Remove from heat; stir in half & half, butter and vanilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recipes for Life's Special Moments **by doc

_**AN: **This chapter takes place a few hours after chapter 1. Thanks for the wonderful reviews; I'm glad you're enjoying the recipes. Oh by the way, don't worry about the calories…Doc's Rules apply here. What might those be you ask? As long as you eat the food on a holiday the calories don't count, and I'm sure if we look hard enough, it's always a holiday somewhere. To give credit where it is due, the recipe in this particular section was created by my mom…thanks Mom._

xxxxx

**Part 2: Warmth for the Soul…Soup that Quiets the Chill of the Storm**

14:00

Saturday

16 February 2013

The Rabb House

La Jolla, California

Mac quietly tiptoed into the master bedroom. Harm was sleeping on his back, sprawled across the large four-poster bed. His soft melodic snores filtered through the room joining in with the gentle rhythm of the dissipating storm. The worst of the thunder and lightening had passed, leaving in its wake only the steady percussive tapping of raindrops against the panes of glass. The room's light was cast in a murky gray as the afternoon sun played hide and seek with the dark clouds of the day.

She shivered in the cool temperature of the bedroom. She'd stoked a roaring fire in the family room to chase away the chill while she worked on their lunch. She'd opted for a light affair of soup and warm crusty bread. Dinner was to be an exquisite affair not to be lessened by the headiness of a midday repast.

She approached the bed and softly called his name. When her verbal cues went unanswered, she lowered herself to sit at his side and gently brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Harm…Harm, time to wake up, sweetheart."

He mumbled an unintelligible reply and turned away from her onto his side. She shook her head and reached out once again to nudge his shoulder, "Come on, Sailor. You need to get up or you'll never sleep tonight."

He grabbed her wrist and hauled her body over his. Tucking her against his chest, he muttered, "Don't want to…need to stay in bed."

She whispered into his ear with a sing-songy voice, "If you sleep the day away, you'll be up all night."

He barely opened one eye capturing her gaze. A predatory smirk playing on his lips, "And that would be a problem, why?"

She dipped her head burrowing under his chin, "Don't start mister. We have a dinner to prepare and children to retrieve in the morning."

"Are you sure about that?" His fingers tunneled under her shirt and brushed up against the side of her breast. She shivered at his touch as goose bumps spread in its wake.

"Harm!" she warned, but the laughter in her voice contradicted the sternness of her words.

"Mac!" was the chuckled reply.

"Come on, I made you lunch." Her lips seemed to betray her as they found their way across his neck.

He flexed his arms drawing her tighter into his embrace. "If you want me to get out of this bed for lunch, you'd best cease and desist, counselor."

She giggled against his skin and pushed away from his chest. Sitting up in bed, she extended her hand, "Come on, counselor…soup's on."

He ran his fingers down the soft skin of her wrist and circled his fingers around her palm. Huffing in mock disgust, he threw his legs over the side. As she started for the door, he tugged gently on her hand and pulled her back flush to him. "I'll be in for lunch in a minute…I want to toss some water on my face first."

"No, going back to bed, Sailor," she raised a brow in command.

He smirked and dipped down to capture her lips, "I wouldn't think of it, Ma'am. I know this marine officer who would have my six if I tried." He winked and turned toward the master bath.

"Two minutes!" was shouted to his retreating back.

"Five!"

She chuckled as she left the room. Harm wandered into the kitchen 10 minutes later.

"I thought you said 5 minutes?"

"I meant a navy 5, not a marine 5." Picking up the lid from the pot on the stove he peered inside. "So what's for lunch anyways?"

She patted the couch beside her, "It's over here. I already dished you up a bowl."

He padded into the family room and dropped beside her on the sofa. Taking the large plate she offered, he stirred his spoon through the bowl of creamy soup. Wrinkling his brow, "What's this?"

She quirked a brow upwards, "Why don't you taste it and find out?"

He sipped a spoonful of the warm broth and his eyes fluttered shut, "Mmmm, this is good…mushroom, right?" At the nod of her head, he swallowed another bite and frowned, "What's the crunchy stuff?"

"Toasted hazelnuts."

He frowned further in question, "Hazelnuts? In cream of mushroom soup?"

"Yes! What's wrong with that?" she challenged back, smile firmly in place.

He chuckled at her answer, remembering back to a similar response many years ago. "Nothing's wrong…it's just different."

"Good different…or bad different?"

He swallowed another spoonful and smiled in ecstasy, "Good different…definitely good. What made you think to add hazelnuts to mushroom soup?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It just seemed like a good mix with the wild mushrooms, cream and Madeira."

"Speaking of mushrooms, I thought those were for the dinner tonight?"

"Harm, you bought a truckload of mushrooms this morning…I told you I had an idea for the extras. Besides, I love a good soup and warm crusty bread on cold rainy days."

He smirked and responded back in a deep husky voice, "I know something else you love on cold rainy days."

She shook her head, "Oh no…we already discussed that earlier."

His eyes danced with amusement, "I think we did a little more than discuss."

She ducked her head away and softly laughed. "More like making up for lost time," was muttered under her breath.

"The day's still young," was sung back, as he ducked his face toward her neck.

Mac caught his soup bowl before it slid off his plate. "Alright Sailor, stow it for now and finish the soup…we'll talk about this later."

His eyes twinkled, "Just talk?"

"You're incorrigible!"

"I thought I was tenacious?"

"That too!" she giggled back.

His expression dimmed a bit, "I missed this…you and me…talking, bantering back and forth, having fun." He picked up her hand and rubbed his thumb across the smooth skin. "I'm really sorry about the last month, Mac. I promise not to let things go on for so long, ever again. I don't want to lose you and me, or our family…the last month gave me a little glimpse of what that might be like, and I don't want to go through it again." Bringing her hand to his mouth, he placed a kiss on her palm.

She stroked her fingers over his cheek. "Me either…we both need to remember to open up and share. We've been down that path before; and trying to hide things to protect the other, only ends up hurting us both." Her mouth tugged upwards in a sly grin, "Besides, next time you pull something like that…I promise to storm the beaches, throw you on the bed and hold you down until you surrender!"

He laughed, thankful for the respite from the serious moment. "If that was supposed to be a threat, it failed miserably." He leaned in closer and waggled his brows, "Sounds more like an incentive to me."

They finished their meal in comfortable silence, serenaded by the gentle tapping of raindrops on the glass, slurps and sighs, and the crackle and pop of the fire. Finally Harm stood up from the sofa and reached for her plate.

Leaning over he gave her a kiss, "Thanks, sweetheart…that was great."

Tidying up the kitchen, he returned to find Mac sprawled across the couch with a smile of challenge on her face. He grinned back, "Are you planning on sharing?"

"Maybe," she tipped her head with a glint in her eye. He reached for her foot, mischief obvious. "Harm, don't you dare!"

Tapping her sock-clad foot, he asked, "When do we need to start dinner?"

"Not for an hour or so."

He nodded, "Want to watch a little TV? I think there might be a basketball game on."

"No way, I was thinking more along the lines of an old romantic flick."

Shaking a finger, he quipped, "Guess again, darlin."

She scanned the tabletops, "First one to find the remote wins!"

They turned over magazines, newspapers and searched sofa cushions to no avail. Finally he dropped to his hands and knees and felt around under the couch. Swiping in wide circles, he pulled out toys, shoes, socks and other paraphernalia. Sorting through the loot, he found no evidence of the missing remote. Sitting down on the floor in front of Mac, he leaned back against the couch.

"No remote, guess neither one of us wins."

She raked her fingers through his hair, "How about some music instead?"

He pushed aside the various objects he'd retrieved from under the sofa, "Mac, when was the last time we cleaned under there?"

"Who knows? It's the dark abyss, kinda like the back of the refrigerator or under the beds."

He rested his head against the cushion and closed his eyes, enjoying her scalp massage. She tapped a finger to his head, "Hey, don't you go to sleep on me."

He blinked awake, "I…I wasn't…I'm awake."

"Ah huh, whatever you say, Sailor."

He sighed deeply when she resumed the brushing movements through his hair. His gaze wandered around the room and fell upon a small pink object to his side. Reaching out for the tiny leather slipper, he held it up for inspection, "Mac, what's this?"

"Mmmm, oh that's just Ellie's ballet slipper. It must have gotten pushed under the sofa after ballet class last week."

His brow wrinkled, "Since when is Ellie taking ballet? Isn't a 22-month old a little young for dance class?"

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip and softly replied, "She started class a couple of weeks ago…and she's not one."

He turned around incredulous, "Of course, she's one…she won't be two until…." His face paled as his expression fell. "I missed her birthday," his voice was low and dejected.

"Harm, it's OK…."

"NO, it's not! I can't believe I missed my daughter's birthday. She must have thought…why didn't you remind me?"

"I tried to, but you weren't listening to me. I even had Claire make a note in your calendar at work." She cupped his chin and pulled his face back to hers. "Sweetheart, it's OK. Jen and I took all the kids to Ellie's favorite restaurant for a party. Ellie just thought it was the moms' night out with the kids." She brushed away a tear from his lash before it could fall.

His voice was thick and wounded, "It's not OK. I went out of town to interview witnesses for a case. I never would have gone if I'd…I can't believe I missed her birthday."

"I got her a special present from Daddy," she soothed, as her fingers stroked his cheek.

His gaze looked away as a tear slid down his cheek, "That's even worse…I don't even know what I got her."

Mac dropped down on the floor beside him and pulled his head down on her shoulder, "Harm, you're going to have to let this go. I don't want another month like the last one. Maybe you and Ellie can have a special Daddy Day or you can take her to her next dance class."

He nuzzled his face into her neck, "So where'd you all go for her birthday dinner?"

She chuckled, "Where else?"

"Micky D's?" his voice lightened.

"Of course, you know she loves the playground. We even had a party with Ronald McDonald…she was beside herself. I don't even think she noticed my presence half the time."

He reached for her hand, "So what did 'I' give her?"

Mac's smile lit up the room, "Her favorite present actually. I gave her a leotard, tights and the ballet slippers from Mama and Daddy. Conner and Ben got her a couple of toys. But Daddy gave her the best gift. It was a tutu with rose petals tucked in between the layers of toile, and a braided ribbon headpiece with rosebuds and long streamers. She can't actually wear the tutu and headpiece in class, but she dances around the house in them. She thinks she's a princess."

He sighed somewhat relieved, "She is…thanks Mac, for making me look good even if I wasn't paying attention. I promise I'll never miss another one."

She kissed the top of his head, "I know you won't, sweetheart."

He relaxed against her shoulder, "So can a 2-year old actually dance?"

She laughed, "Well, she tries, but mostly she just has fun. It's a beginner class with 2 and 3-year olds. They spend more time hopping around and turning summersaults than actually dancing. But I think she has potential, she's really quite graceful. You should come to her class next Tuesday."

"I wouldn't miss it…how did she come up with ballet, anyway?"

"Ah, that would be Nicki Roberts. Remember the DVD that Bud and Harriet sent of Nicki's ballet recital? I think Ellie has watched that DVD at least 100 times. She was enthralled with the dancing and the costumes. She's been bugging me for two months to take 'bayae' as she calls it. I finally broke down and promised her dance lessons for her birthday." Mac grew quiet and reflective, "I want our kids to be able to do whatever they want, Harm. I don't want them to miss out on their dreams." She fingered the soft leather on the pink slipper.

He lifted his head to look into her eyes, "Hey, what's going on?" She turned her face away. "Sarah, I know there's a story here…what dream did you miss out on?"

When she didn't respond, he took her into his arms, "Mac? Talk to me, sweetheart."

She spoke in a soft and haunting voice, "When I was 5, I begged my mother to let me take ballet lessons with the rest of the girls. She saved up spare change, taking it from the grocery budget and the bills. She finally had enough to enroll me in a dance class at the local YMCA. They offered basic introductory ballet for kids. A lot of the girls on the marine base were enrolled since it didn't cost that much. She bought me a pair of pink ballet slippers and told me to hide them from my dad. We couldn't afford a leotard, so I was going to wear a t-shirt and shorts over an old pair of tights." She looked up into his face and smiled in reminiscence, "Uncle Matt and my aunt found out and bought me a pink leotard and a new pair of white tights. I got to take three classes before my dad found out."

When she stopped talking, he tipped her face back to him, "What happened then?" Silence. "Sarah, what did he do?"

Her eyes welled with tears, "He was mad because there wasn't any beer in the house. When he found out that Mom had spent the money on my dance class and ballet slippers, he smacked my mom around and then cut up my dance clothes and slippers. I never got to take another ballet class ever again."

He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, "So, Ellie gets to take ballet for you."

She shook her head, "No…Ellie gets to dance for herself. I don't want my daughter to live my dreams…I want her to dream her own."

He kissed her hair and rocked her close. After several minutes of silence, he spoke with a smile in his voice, "I don't suppose you recorded Ellie's first dance class or her birthday party?"

She tipped her head up to kiss his lips. "Of course, I did…you didn't think I'd let you miss out, did you?"

He nibbled at her mouth and grinned, "I knew you'd have my back…you always do."

"Same here," she gently caressed his cheek. "Now, if we could just find that remote."

He nodded toward the television, "I think I see it under the TV. We have got to teach our kids to put things back where they belong."

She laughed as she wiggled from his embrace, "Oh, like I see that happening…in maybe 15 or 20 years." She retrieved the DVD and inserted it into the player. Cueing up the device to play, she returned to his side on the floor. Ellie's smiling face came into view, resplendent in her pink leotard, white tights and a topknot of dark cascading curls restrained by a huge pink satin hair ribbon. They laughed as she skipped and hopped around the room, arms flying at her sides, before she dropped to the floor and turned an awkward summersault…dancing like a princess to a rhythm all her own.

_To Be Continued…Someday?_

**

xxxxx XXXXXXXXXX xxxxx

**

**AN: RECIPES**

**Mom's Cream of Mushroom Soup with Toasted Hazelnuts**

6 TBSP butter

2 TBSP extra virgin olive oil

2-3 shallots, minced finely

1-1/2 pounds of assorted mushrooms, sliced (white button, shiitake, crimini, oyster)

1 tsp dried thyme

1 tsp salt

1/4 tsp cracked pepper

1/2 c. Madeira wine

1/4 c. flour

3 c. chicken broth

2 c. heavy cream

1 cup toasted hazelnuts _(Williams-Sonoma sells a bag of roasted & salted whole hazelnuts with the skins still on. The flavor is wonderful in this soup)._

Melt the butter and olive oil in a large Dutch oven or stockpot over a medium heat. _(Note: the addition of a small amount of olive oil to the butter, increases the heat point of the butter & keeps it from burning)._ Add the minced shallots and sauté until translucent. Add the sliced mushrooms to the pan and sauté the mushroom mixture for 15-20 minutes until the mushrooms wilt and start to darken. Add the salt, pepper and thyme once the mushrooms begin to reduce. Madeira may also be added at this time to maximally cook off the alcohol content.

Stir the flour into the mushrooms and cook for 2-3 minutes to remove the raw taste of the flour. Add the chicken broth and heavy cream to the pan, and simmer on a low to medium-low heat until soup just begins to develop small bubbles around the side of the pot. DO NOT allow the soup to boil or the cream may curdle.

While the soup is simmering, place the hazelnuts in a small sauté pan and toast over a medium heat. The nuts will warm and release their oils. Cook for approximately 5-10 minutes, stirring intermittently, until the oils just begin to appear, and the aroma of the hazelnut is released. Remove from the heat and allow to cool, slightly. Roughly chop the nuts into large pieces. Stir the hazelnuts into the soup just before serving.

Serve the soup with a good warm crusty bread and butter.


End file.
